The field of daisies
by blizzardheaven
Summary: Different situations, different universes, a single partner. Because the world needs more Marco x Ace. Collection of one shots
1. The immortality of the that we recall

**Hello, My name is blizzardheaven and I must clarify that English is not my mother tongue.**

 **Please, if you see an error, correct me.**

 **In this account i'll be emptying my oneshot of one piece.**

 **of My favorite pair Marco x ace. I hope you like it.**

 **Please read.**

Marco had been very happy when it became a pirate of white beard.

He had been sad much time, condemned by his Phoenix to solitude and denied the death. Its sole activity during those years had been wandering the world in search of a place to call home, knowing that search for a place to die was useless.

Having been attentive to the consequences of wanting to share their time with mortal beings, he had been saddened when any of his companions died and caring for those who remained with life had an existence as long that could be for a pirate.

However there was no sense too much sadness, because it was aware that everything was going to come to an end and that he would be the only one that would be. Nobody except for Shirohige knew or had suspected that their fruit of the devil had granted immortality, a valuable gift but that Marco had never liked.

Could not avoid the feeling of a wall between him and his companions.

But all that had changed when he met Ace.

And hell if had changed.

As phoenix, he was a devourer of fire to which used to revitalize and renew your life, and when literally a ball of human fire had come to the Moby Dick your first thought had been to take its flames and take a bath with them.

The fire of Ace was warm, powerful and passionate as well as its owner and Marco had not been able more to feel happy.

After the period of time where the guy had attempted time and again to take the head of the old Captain, this finally this was convinced that take your name and sail the seas more free than anyone and framework had not known what to do.

On the one hand was happy to have a new brother, but also felt sad because the life of Ace was ephemeral as a sigh and would then be single again.

Its Phoenix sang for joy every time you could see the flames of boy freckled and had to fight with their instincts to seize him each time that it happened. Although he fought, could not avoid having hope about their feelings were reciprocated when the user of the Grand Lodge of fire seemed to look to him and him only as profoundly as if looking at his soul.

Simply lost, when the young man without a shirt was confronted with Marco one night and had offered himself to him.

The had poured his secret there same.

Ace had heard silent, patient and serious, completely different from what used to be always, and at the end of listening had approached Marco had taken the face and he had planted a kiss with the mouth in flames, melting the ultimate of sanity of the phoenix.

Remember not to have taken not a minute to drag it to your room and throw it in the bed he rips off the clothes, and devouring its fire while the Phoenix within he sang of emotion.

Ace and Marco had become Lovers, and the phoenix was now free to take the flames of freckled each time that I would like burrowing in your body and kiss each scar and unknown corner of each other.

Marco did not know that it would cease as soon, when Sacht, the commander of the fourth division had died and Ace had ignored the warnings of Shirohige and the same framework about search and judge the traitor.

He knew that he could not end well.

And it was worse than had thought, with a war on marine Ford and the death of many of his colleagues at the hands of the Navy.

Even so, there had been hope for the user of the legendary bird, when in the middle of the rumpus a scandalous pirate of Rubber had shouted that would save his brother although lost the life, and Shirohige had ordered him not to leave the boy die.

It was a long struggle, There were moments desperate and finally leave us a glimpse of its outcome when the man with the straw hat had arrived until Ace, passing over his grandfather and breaking down the delivery platform after receiving a direct blow of Sengoku.

Marco had a safe state that Ace would be set free, and could return to their arms. the fate had a different idea and death came to her beloved in the form of a fist of bubbling lava crossed his chest.

And although Marco knew, although he had taken that risk when i play the body of Ace for the first time… I cannot avoid the fact that his soul was broken in pieces, and cursed his immortality with fury embravecida.

Arrived in time to hear his last words, approaching him after that I gave him a look supplicant and with a whisper dying, gave a final reason for live to Marco

\- Framework ... do not worry, I will make sure of my... birth as a monster... the next time

\- I love you Ace and i am going to wait forever…

Ace With the latest energy of your body, forced his face to give you a smile covered in blood and yielded up His last words.

\- thank you for loving me…-

peacefully their gray orbs were closed and collapsed on Monkey D Luffy which entered into a state of shock after shouting sore.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Too many years had passed since then, Marco lived long enough to see what the new generation of pirates made to the seas, the younger brother of Ace reach the one piece and overthrow the world government, saw the changing eras and lived until the Pirates became a romantic fantasy of lost times, until the kings of the sea became extinct, until there was not a single siren, and fruits of the devil became a myth.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

In the middle of a forest lost in the nothing, a man covered with a hood was close to the center of the intricate maze of trees which rustled with the ancestral sound of its years of existence, and each footprint which the man gave seemed to echo in the place.

To change the things that were lost in the past era, the spirits of the world took shape during the days without moon, giving his first breath to the world.

Whispers could be heard of all parties.

\- has become…- a squeaky vocecilla and fun is heard among the trees

\- always comes in the nights without moon- answered another far away

\- what are you looking for?-

-is waiting for someone…

\- but never comes

\- will continue waiting for always -

the man made no case of those voices and sat quietly in the shade of a tree, waiting.

Soon, a whirlwind of energy began to be formed from the nothing and the man knew what was about to happen.

A creature about to be born.

Virtually Marco seen the birth of almost all. Fairies, goblins, nymphs, wolves… and however not yet reached who was waiting.

The would not lose hope. For more ridiculous that sounded, if Ace had said that it would, i would do so. Even not had hesitated a minute after the death of Ace and had begun patiently waiting.

It was painful if, every minute that passed, each year, century and millennium, everything was frustrating, but refused to lose hope.

Perhaps because if I did, without doubt would go insane.

The energy mass began to take form and Marco I note attentive the birth of another creature, this was a new, one of those which had not seen the birth before.

Of the dark mass energy came a hand very small, a child may. It was followed by the arm, shoulder and finally the head before the rest of the body slide by the vortex of energy And Fall naked, free in the soft grass, giving its first respite.

Marco is stopped and looked with attention the figure delicate lying on the ground

Was the.

It was Ace.

Was your Ace.

His heart was apretujo as many years ago do not felt, doubt, disbelief, hope… all those feelings that he believed that it would not feel, were arriving to the at the same time and put it on the brink of a shock.

Without doubt much younger, but he was. The freckles unmistakable, its beautiful golden skin and his lips pink.

-ey, ey- made a small sound while gently palmeaba the cheeks of child- had never seen the birth of a ancestor vampire before…- smiled-

\- uh… Who…?- the child was still confused and not reasoned well while Marco was looming over the-

\- well… before that nothing - Framework smiled again - you will be a good child and I say your name, right?

 _It felt good._

 _He was wrapped in a warm feeling and overwhelming. He was born was clear, its time to inhabit the human world had come and he had been waiting for a long time, did not remember because._

 _He had been swimming in a dark sea, lulled by his mother, how was his face? all was quiet and happy._

 _Then had been expelled from that universe of darkness._

 _What was it that delicious taste that slid through his throat?_

 _wanted more and more of what outside that draining._

 _However, the conclusion hit suddenly, and opened the eyes, watching the wrist bleeding, red drops on your tongue._

 _quickly break away from the intruder._

-t-that?

\- Oh, do you already these awake?- man covered with the hood smiled and Ace frowned while giving a few steps back

\- Who are you?- wonder

saw the small grimace of disappointment in the face of the blond but did not listen.

\- I am a traveler- explained- I come here often -

The child looked itself and saw that he was wearing a purple shirt long that it probably belonged to the man. Wanted to divest him and make him understand that did not need anything to him, but he was naked and did not want to be displayed before this unknown.

\- What do you want of me?- Ace was going to turn around and walk away, find somewhere where to sleep and then something of clothes but the man put a hand on the shoulder and arrested him, Ace hiss.

\- not much- said the blond and it was irritating to the manner in which seemed to know everything from him, or something - I want you to come with me -

\- What?-

\- what you have heard-

-¡ Are you crazy?!- grunted the child and framework could not avoid remembering the attitude of its partner when he had reached for the first time to Moby Dick and had tried to engage in conversation with him

\- not that I know-

\- then let me in peace!

\- come not be evil… Ace-

The small vampire (and framework was sure that should have been the way that Ace had their ten years in his previous life) look with disbelief the rubio and then with anger, crispando its little fists and snarling while teaching their small fangs.

-¡ How do you know?! - Cry, for these new creatures, His name was practically a certificate of membership. If someone know the secret name, had power over him.

\- you were a bit dizzy when you were born and you gave me kindly your name- The man is sat on the floor and drop the hood, revealing a face boring and male, the only hair on her head was a copete Rubio and Ace felt that seemed a pineapple.

-¡¿te aprovechaste me?!

-I did -

well, the child was not expecting such a response. Was silent looking incredulous man in front of him.

\- What do you want?

\- that we make a treatment

\- hm?

\- travels with me for three hundred years

\- ¡ What?!

Before she could say more, the blond interrupted it.

\- may seem a lot - he said - but for us the immortals passes in a blink

\- I refuse!…

\- the truth you have no option - the man released a giggle like Ace returned to sisear showing their tusks - I have your name, you only what I am asking because I am a good person

\- and after those three hundred years what happened?

\- I will tell you my name and we will be on an equal footing

-…

\- is not a bad deal - the blond man wink an eye lazily - i just want a little company, don't hare damage…

-… and… what happened with my food?

The man was put a hand on the chin as if he was thinking

\- well, you can use my blood to eat after all i am a kind of… do human-immortal? It should be good enough for you…

Ace had no option but to accept, after all was at the mercy of this type. Perhaps if resisted would lose patience and expiring with the life that Ace barely start.

Nodded in silence, with impotence being bitten the lower lip. A large hand and Callosa rested on his head and been nurturing its black strands.

\- What do you think if we are going to know the world, Ace?

The child levanto the gaze, shocked by the question.

The blond man he smiled. It was a smile so nice.

The first time that came to the world and had already someone with that kind of expression directed toward the… his blue eyes… were like the ocean, I wanted to know the sea. He wanted to go.

When he was in the belly of the darkness, was wrapped in colors, aromas, sensations and memories blurred of something that was called "ocean"… But besides that, in addition to the things that I wanted to know, had a desire that it always had guided in the dark, he knew that someone was waiting for him.

\- I want to see the sea- said and the man opened the eyes surprised.

\- of course.

Gently took his hand and walked together.

There is a whole world waiting for is

 **I hope you have liked, please leave a comment with your opinion, soon i will be uploading more.**


	2. heart of fire

**Hello, I have come back with another one shot, I hope you like it.**

 **One piece does not belong to me.**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

When the terrified people had reached the guild of magicians of white beard, Marco had been curious. Among the 1,600 magicians who belonged to one of the world's largest guilds, you could find some of the sorcerers, magicians and makers of potions more skillful and strong from the that have a registry.

By the same amount of powerful members was that he found curious and something strange that a mission required so urgently their presence, had asked the same white beard, but this had refused saying that his sons were more than enough.

So there was, sitting in front of the angry horde of people that I occupy the room of the guild.

A young woman of black hair was the first who was ahead:

\- Mr Phoenix- was scared and wore a bandage on the arm - we are a tribe that lives in the middle of the forest of the city of Baterilla-

\- continues- Marco ordered-

\- more or less one year ago that we were attacked by a spirit of fire -

Marco opened the eyes with surprise, although not noticed much with his expression boring. The spirits of fire were almost extinct, more than all because the magi who used the black magi, the hunted for use as a sacrifice in the invocation of demons.

\- did nothing that time because it was only a small part of the forest that was burned and good…The daemon is left after

\- but now has gone too far!- an old man with a cane was ahead- ah burned nearly all our village, our crops and forest does not believe that survive to this. We need your help! We will have our our resources in you! You only get rid of that!-

Marco discussed with the man until they came to an agreement on price. Now comprised because he had been called to him specifically. he was a magician who had been merged a while ago with a Phoenix and the Ave is fed on fire.

Wanted that literally eat the spirit of fire.

I accept the mission with curiosity. How would that heavenly spirit, invocation of the force of nature?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

When I get to the territory of the village, found only destruction. The raging fire had swept with each piece of wood, each thatched roof, each plant planted in an impressive radio.

When he had the interview with their employers had asked very clearly if they had done something to offend the spirit. These had refused, saying that it was usual since many decades ago that the swirling fire live in the forest and they never had gone beyond the bounds of its territory.

It had taken several days to keep track of the Inferno andante.

But when I had found, all did make it worthwhile.

It was beautiful, there was no other word to describe it. Taking into your body the incarnation of a phoenix, framework was a lover of fire, which used to regenerate, to rejuvenate.

could call a hurricane of fire. In the center of the swirl of flames orange, yellow and white could easily see the core ardent as a sun.

Marco he had only to nail a spell there to get rid of him. It wasn't easy, that living fire was a force of nature, The incarnation of the wrath.

\- WHO… dares… to come… to my domains…- fire had no voice of their own, but framework could feel the flames talk.

\- I am a magician- said Marco taking a step closer to the creature.

The fire burned angry and a heat wave it emerged from him burning everything in a radius of one hundred meters.

Framework is regenero quickly.

-¡slag!- could hear complaints and curses of fire - do you plan on using me to invoke beings of the netherworld!-

Now could see the cause of his anger.

The spirits of fire were also the materialization of the magic. In a place where the magical creatures lived, maintained a constant exudation of magic and with no one to make use of it, is accumulated with the passing of the centuries and in particular moment, could take on a life of its own.

If any malignant magician managed to dominate one of these spirits, also had a source of magic that could exploit and use at its whim.

Could sacrifice to bring to the world a destructive power greater.

Probably was angry with the warlocks to try.

Marco thought things well.

How to kill him?, was a magnificent creature. The magician could feel the wonderful magic of centuries, flow to rivers that core bright. However, if it was free there was the possibility of more destruction, and that could not allow it.

Try to arrive at a conclusion that the parties did not leave affected too.

Framework could actually fed from the magic of the fire without need to kill him. For that I needed a spell binding.

A contract for the family.

There were two types of families:

The invoked: those magicians who sought in books of spells and brought from other worlds creatures servants. These creatures were those that were the rules of the contract, when would assist and when not, and in what terms the contract would be terminated.

The dominated: The Magi sought personally to the creature that they needed and to win a battle against them obtained the right to establish the rules of the contract, had absolute control over the magic of another. And they decided when to terminate or not the contract.

Marco would need to do the second.

He had planned for days before coming to deal with the disastrous fire.

The fire attacked for the second time and the earth itself became a liquid melted. Marco still regenerating. The attacks became incessant and began to put into action the plan.

Sack his magical stone of the pocket and invoke multiple spells of transport. placed strategically around the forest.

His body disappeared from one place to reach another causing the creature despistarse of place for attacks. the magician tended little by little your small trap.

The natural enemy of the fire was the water, of course.

Had spent several minutes in that attacks. Marco had manufactured a network to contain it for a few minutes.

The hell was too much even for him. Your skin began to burn faster than it could regenerate and the magic of fire was so uncertain that made it impossible to absorb it. His heart was discovered in the rib cage.

The spirit of the phoenix made its best effort to protect The body of its user.

The fire crispaba around it and Marco knew it was now or never. Latin words old were recited with speed and effectiveness and a lot of purple wires were seen and rushed against the core of the creature.

This roared and attempted to escape but Marco had given half of its current magic for that network, last for at least three minutes.

Was able to compress the fire to the size of a barrel. The network quickly began to be consumed.

But Marco was already acting. Its power is concentrated in a single spell.

Rain.

A storm began to fall, Thick leaks beat relentlessly the nucleus of the spirit and this raging, powerless to escape and hide,While the drops decreased its size .

When the network is undone completely, the terrible swirl of fire had the size of a torch and was blinking miserably.

On the verge of extinction.

The rain had stopped and Marco approached the creature extending the right hand toward her, taking it with their hands.

\- reveal your real name - ordered

the flame was just a spoil of its previous power, had no will and a simple spell of truth gave Marco what I wanted.

He was a spirit of fire that had lived for more than five hundred years. During that period of time had only known to two like him and had been separated for more than one hundred.

He was regarded as powerful. Could sweep cities and entire forests without leaving a single dash of life. Not toward that almost never, only when it was persecuted and that had been the case a few months ago when a guild of dark wizards attempt catch it.

The had reduced to ashes.

But this magician who had arrived, watching as if it were not the great thing, what had been hysterical. Had tried to destroy it but the cockroach had magic of pretty decent regeneration and moved from one side to another, elusive as a mouse.

I don't notice the trick they tended.

When I was trapped between the strings knew that could come loose in a matter of minutes. In addition, the magician was tired and had used much of his magic to immobilize it.

The magi malignant who had come after him, had neither the half of the coordination and intelligence of this strange magician, so that it felt a bit curious. When the drops began to fall from the sky and turn it off, felt it was his final.

Its magic was shut down little by little until that was only its core struggling to survive, impossible to ignite the firewood and depleted to the limit.

\- reveal your real name -

never.

Remained silent, preferring to die with pride that live humiliated. But there was nothing they could do and the other I invoke a spell of the truth.

\- reveal your real name - repeated the Mage

the spirit attempt that the letters do not leave him, that his voice of fire is not heard, but it was in vain.

\- A…C…E- watched in horror as its name shows him and a small red pearl appeared in the hand of the sorcerer.

\- sírvame loyally- I swear that could see a smile eat shit in the face of the beggar magician.

The following were the terms of the contract. All I knew was that he now belonged to a mage called Marco, to a guild called white beard, to a country called Grand line.

Suddenly felt as it was compressing. She became frightened and thought that it would be absorbed and converted again in Magic Without life, but it was not so. Soon felt the stones of the ground and saw that it was not floating never again.

I look down, where I could not feel your body flaming and saw a strange mass of meat. Attempt to burn it attempt to divest itself of it but it was not possible. Finally a spasm obligate those two masses of meat to move.

\- Are your legs, do not harm -

do legs? In what part of the world the fire had legs?

\- now you are a human-

Oh God, that humiliation.

More spasms overran it and suddenly felt in a sea of water.

-¡breathes!- the magician ran to his side opening the mouth- here… absorbs the air-

Made samples of as Ace should do so, and soon found himself breathing. How strange that it sounded the word.

It could not be well coordinated. Humiliated saw as the other took in his arms, immobile and exposed.

It was a short trip to a wooden cart tired. Ace wanted to burn it, I wanted to demonstrate that he could not be dominate, but not even a single spark came out of him.

\- or try it out - the cursed smile of another became larger - your magic is under my control… Ace -

His name is heard terrible in the mouth of another. Achievement drop a growl.

\- shit…di…to - their first words were left to listen - you… fuck… -

The other released a giggle between teeth and a strange thing soft and long covered his human body, had heard called blanket.

\- sleep child-

What pussy was sleep? Why did you do it? Why is it called child?

The Fear invaded for the first time in his life. Their eyes remained open while the cart moved single direction to who knows where.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡Welcome Marco!- one of the makers of most talented potions that had known came to see him, was called Haruta and was one of the founding members of the guild along with him.

With joy I greet Marco. Little by little the magi present marched to greet him.

\- How you was in the mission?- a sorcerer of Satch name came out ahead by passing an arm by the shoulders of his old friend- Do you burned the ass? As I know that you like masochistic…

Marco hit the head of his friend.

\- where is father?-

-Here, my son - the giant man came out, its prominent moustache crescent could hide the majority of your smile but his loving gesture was more than enough - how it was?

\- I have to show you something, and the commanders also-

The commanders were the fifteen founding members plus the guild master that was white beard, among which was the second Marco.

The abovementioned joined and followed him to the room of the guild where were kept the floats, everything was desert with the exception of them.

\- Why both mystery? - a mage called Izo commented - are we going to submit to his girlfriend?

The other laughed gaily, Marco It was a single

made silent and took them to his chariot.

\- What is this Marco- wonder father- do where you got that boy?-

\- better than that- Izo Spat - Why this naked?- your smile cheeky did not go unnoticed.

\- he is…- framework thought for a moment- Portgas- that name came to his mind after having read somewhere, some time.

-and?- all told coro

\- is my new family… the spirit of fire that capture in the forest of Baterilla… is a little angry- warned -

cries surprised were not made to wait.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **What they found?**

 **Please comment on whether liked it and correct me if there is something wrong**

 **Bye bye**


	3. In the hands of the enemy

Cries of war and terror, echoing throughout the castle and Ace was only able to look as the doors were bulldozed and the barbarian invaders who came from the sea, entered his home to steal everything with some value.

The teenager from seventeen years, the Crown Prince and ran to the weapons room to seize a couple of swords that should serve him to resist the invasion although out only a small time.

Soon the two sides were in a bitter struggle and the boy went to the armory cutting all enemies in your step, leaving behind, a trail of men unconscious and painful.

That was what they deserved by mess with its people.

Its duty As crown prince, required him to stay until the end of the battle and succeed with their men or perish defending what is theirs.

The ancestral arts that their teachers were responsible for instilling in him since I was a small child, began to demonstrate because it was called swords of fire and shooting down one by one all the enemies that could, at the same time helping to escape their servants and knights wounded.

Listen, Who the hell are you?-

Ace had received for language classes barbarian, of the isolated lands to the north, where it was said that the snow covered the entire year land and that was lived in a constant struggle to survive the onslaught.

The land where man ate other men.

\- I am the master of the castle - replied, and could see the surprise in the eyes of the unknown, a man of reddish brown hair dressed in coats and trousers made of skin of animals - I am defending my home, barbaric.

This man frowned before the word and soon clashed in a fight, Ace with their style of fight elegant and the unknown with a crude but efficient style of battle that i had to Ace on equal terms.

\- ¡Shoot! - some men shouted and Ace dodge the arrows, thanks to that could understand the order.

Taking advantage of the neglect of his opponent by the attack of the projectiles, lean forward, sending a lunge toward the head of the man who was only able to move at the last moment, receiving a court by the hundred of the left eye, in a reversed C.

Yes No would have dodged in time, would have lost an eye.

-Go, go, there seems to be something of talent, here…

The adolescent flip the gaze toward the new man on the stage and saw something that I leave surprised.

To be a barbarian, looked much like a normal person.

Had no upper shield in the body, so that their chest Muscular was discovered and wore only trousers made of some fabric that Ace unknown and a band of what seemed skin of arctic fox around the waist, decorated with a gold necklace.

\- You are the prince right?

Ace nodded.

\- I would like to ask you to larguen of my home, but I know that it is time lost - The boy said with a deadly gaze toward their enemies - but it is my duty as first prince, defend this place until it drops.

\- Are you the noble that apuñalo one of my men with the blades of their crown?

Ace returned to acknowledge and could see as the blond laughed, as it could not believe it.

\- You are so interesting - the blond smiled and was put in a position to attack, rushing immediately toward him and just giving him time to dodge and counterattack.

This man was to another level.

Ace struggle with courage, indifferent to that it was only time lost, as the tribesmen had invaded completely the castle. The young pelinegro was used as a distraction to the remaining survivors to attack could escape and then suicidaría.

As required by their honorable traditions.

Yes a king could not fill your post, it would deprive the life to make way for the following generations.

Even if it was so young.

The battle continues for a few minutes and Ace is stopped abruptly mind, your ability to feel the presences that came with the blessing of the gods, told him that there was no one left that should escape.

Your opponent of golden hair stopped, somewhat confused by the sudden loss of desire to fight of the prince.

\- do something happens prince? Do has surrendered?- smiled teaser.

Ace did not respond and immediately entered into the floor, sitting on their knees and feet releasing one of its two swords.

\- What the hell is doing?...- Ace was able to listen to some people whisper - are you going to seek clemency?

Barbarians.

He never beg for his life.

Take a deep breath, under the attentive gaze and surprised the blond man and recalled all the lesions of his children.

\- even at the end of your life - said his master Rayleigh - you must not let anybody see your weakness. Through the suicide our people have found the definitive way to show eternal rivals rebellion… not to bend the knees, not implore, not to ask for forgiveness. This is how we ought to be.

Even Yes Ace was afraid, yes no wanted to die, itself could not stop thinking about how you would have liked to travel the world itself had not been a member of the royalty and the heavy that was the crown on his shoulders, had to honor their ancestors.

In one quick motion put the sword in front of him and point to the chest. He could see the horrified gaze of the present, including his latest opponent and only by a small moment…

I doubt.

The desire to his life achievement make your sword would hesitate for a moment and in these scarce five seconds, a puncture painful is nail in your neck, making complain of pain and unclip the sword.

What the heck…?

Sent his hand to his neck, booting what was there and taking it to their eyes to observe better.

A DART.

Before it could be questions about what was going on, a horrible dizziness What invaded, its vision dance in thousands of spots of colors, and your body stop responding, falling at the feet of their enemies.

was still conscious The people who began to approach him and even with some caution, whispering too low to your ear.

\- was going to commit suicide? Why? Was doing well…

\- What should we do with him?

\- we take him… - that was the voice of the blond unknown

\- but Marco…

\- Silence Satch, this is mine. And yes I say that we shall carry it, we will.

\- recalled what he had said Father- had another voice that joined the conversation - that valuable things are not necessarily treasures…

\- from this moment- said the blond- What claim as my property, yes someone want retarme to a duel by the, that exit now.

\- Framework… Are you sure?

\- Yes, it taketh under my care and jurisdiction will be my servant.

What?

Ace could hear half those last words and a murderous rage is apodero him, making the fight against drugs hallucinogen and crawling slowly toward their swords, hoped to achieve his suicide.

Never serious servant of anyone.

However, before he could even come to them, the strong blond man fell on him, and in one quick motion, tied their hands behind their backs and their legs together, lifting it as a sack of potatoes, echándolo on your shoulder.

The last thing that saw Ace before falling in the dream, was the portrait image in the Throne Room, that showed him to him, his mother and his father of head.


End file.
